


House of cards

by Emoking101



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Losers club are not friends yet, M/M, Myra / Eddie is one sided, Platonic Stozier, Slow Burn, autistic richie and Stan, baseball player bill, cuz there my emotional support characters and I can project as much as I want, popular Eddie cuz I can, reddie is end game, stenbrough is also endgame, super powers, theater kid Richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoking101/pseuds/Emoking101
Summary: Eddie kaspbrack would have been happy just floating through life barely surviving with as little social interaction as possible. But the summer after freshman year of high school Myra Evans moves to Derry and decides to take Eddie under her wing .
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie kaspbrack was in freshman year of high school when the Evans moved to Derry. Miriam Evans was a friend of eddie's mother Sonia who was elated when they told her the news. She'd told Eddie right away babbling on about how sweet Miriam's daughter was and how much she was sure Eddie would love her . He'd only met Myra once and she wasn't that bad but he certainly wasn't dying to see her again.

Her family had bought one of the newly renovated houses on west broadway and had been the talk of the town since new people don't usually move into Derry. They'd visited the kaspbracks immediately upon their arrival ,Miriam gushing about how beautiful the house was and how nice the neighbors were , her husband Jonathan sitting quietly agreeing with his wife when needed. Sonia catching Miriam up on all the gossip. Eddie stayed hidden in his room hoping they'd forget about him they did for the most part . His mother only checked in on him once and he'd pretended to be asleep . 

The day after. Monday school started the same as usual he walked to school alone ,the bell rang he went to home room alone , he went to his classes and sat alone ,when it was lunch he ate in the nurses office alone ,then went back to class and at the end of the day he walked home surprise surprise alone. Though something was different Myra was sat with the popular girls though that was understandable despite being quite chubby (which there was nothing wrong with ) she was quite pretty and just as Rich as the rest of them. She also held herself with a certain type of elegance and grace that just screamed I'm better than you. 

Although they smiled when they passed each other in the hall the never really interacted. 

Until the summer before sophomore year that's when everything changed. 


	2. You could be Beautiful part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is suuuper late but I'll try to regulate my updating schedule

It was one of the first days of summer vacation and Eddie found himself at the front door of the Evans residence. Armed with nothing but his mother by his side and a picnic basket. He hadn't wanted to come. In fact he'd begged Sonia to let him stay but she'd been persistent insisting that he must "you barely leave the house Eddiebear your not getting enough sun do you know just how unhealthy that is ?  
you could get rickets , do you want rickets Eddie ? Do you? " she'd whined until he gave in "good boy " she'd cooed before grabbing a large canvas bag " now go get you're fanny pack and don't forget your inhaler you know what happened last time " she'd ordered before turning to one of the many medicine cabinets they had in their house . The incedent Sonia was referring to was the first and last time Eddie left his inhaler at home it had been when his year started doing mandatory swimming lessons. Sonia had detested the idea at first repulsed by the the very notion that her precious Eddiebears fragile muscles would have to endure such a strainous and pulled him out the moment things went south but it had been fun while it lasted. On to the situation at hand Eddie was being put through his own personal hell he hated meeting new people it made him more anxious than usual


End file.
